


Regulus Black, the happiest Ghost

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Brothers, Character Death, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, M/M, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: Umbrella Academy inspired. Like Klaus and Ben.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Regulus Black, the happiest Ghost

“That’s a bad colour on you" 

Sirius spun, there shouldn’t be anyone in this room. He reached for his wand, startled. He was picking what to wear because he was going to see Remus today and was really trying to look his best. 

"You can’t just show up out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me,” Sirius said, aggravated but turning again to his wardrobe to search for a proper shirt, a better colour.

“Especially at these times, it’s not safe. I could’ve-” He added, but stopped himself. 

“Sure, give me all you got, I’m see-through.” The voice behind him chuckled, getting nearer. “Also it’s the whole point of my existence, I show up whenever; scare you. It’s fun.” Arrogant and annoying even after death, some things just don’t change. 

“Yeah, that’s how you get your kicks, now." 

"It’s my power, and I love using it. I can’t exactly scare anyone else. Stuck with you, my dearest brother.”

“You can leave now, I’m busy.” Sirius was buried in his pile of clothes, getting more annoyed and finding he has absolutely nothing to wear or nothing that would fit appropriate to where he’s going. Sirius normally never cared what he wore, he thought he always looked good in whatever and anyone else’s opinion never mattered, but it was Remus and he needed to please and impress.

“I can help, Blacks have always had style.” He was now beside him. He could feel the coldness spreading out. Sirius looked up, he saw Regulus, his little brother. He was cold, pale, transparent, but he was smiling. It wasn’t the first time Sirius would see him after he died. He would always show up to Sirius. He would talk to him, keep him company when the days would just be unbearable. 

Regulus would always be beside him even during missions and duels with death eaters. Helping with lines like “Watch it.”, “Lookout.”, “ on your left.”. He’d been there when he cried over Remus. Sirius would talk his ears off but he never leaves, no matter how repetitive the conversation gets. He listens, and funnily enough to use the new information to tease the hell out of his brother in important situations. Like the last meeting of the order when he kept walking around making kissing faces at Remus just to irritate Sirius and get him to lose his focus and stare at the wrong person. Regulus’s ghost was far happier and playful than when he was actually alive. Sirius thought of all the reasons why that made perfect sense. 

Regulus had no Walburga, no missions, no pressure or responsibilities, not even the dark lord could hurt him. He only existed for his brother, and that was enough. He was always in a great manner. Only got sad when Sirius would cry or finish a mission looking miserable.

Sirius had a really hard time accepting Regulus’s death. He always blamed himself for it. He was the one that left him. He abandoned him to those wretched humans they call parents. He let his brother be fooled by them, he let him sink into the darkness until it swallowed him whole. Until he died, and that was always on Sirius. Maybe if he hadn’t left, his brother would still be alive. Maybe they would get through this war together. Regulus would move on with his life, be happy. Instead, he got his brother as a ghost, a voice and a shape, only Sirius could see or hear.

The first time Regulus appeared in front of Sirius, he thought he had finally slipped into madness. He knew he wasn’t wired up right in the head, but to actually be able to see his own dead brother, a few days after his death, was his final straw. Especially when no one else could see him, he wasn’t a normal spirit. His existence broke Sirius, it was always a reminder of what he did. Sirius would crash, breakdown, cry, sob, and scream at the pale figure. He couldn’t be real. It was his mind playing sick tricks on him, maybe it was his parents doing something to him. It had to be anything but the fact that Regulus was actually there. 

That was a year ago. After many sleepless nights, experiments, and research, Sirius came to the realization that Regulus was a legitimate ghost, he was there for staying. He wasn’t a part of Sirius’s mind, and it made everything so much worse for him. His brother didn’t choose the afterlife, he chose to stay. When Sirius asked him, he would tell him that he wanted to be by his side, just like Sirius stayed and took all the spells and hits for him at the Grimuald place. It’s torture to Sirius but he got used to it. Regulus wasn’t going anywhere and Sirius was enjoying the company, maybe it’s selfish but he has his brother. 

“Shut up, turtle neck.” Sirius eventually responded. Starting to give up on the colourful floor he sat on; piles of shirts and trousers, spread everywhere. 

“They’re cool, and you know it." 

"Sure they are, Reggie." 

"Coming from the bloke who owns half the stock of silk shirts in Britain. You buy them in every colour, it’s disastrous." 

"Why are you here, again?” Sirius turned his head to face his brother, who was now crouching examining the clothes, making disapproving noises and frowning.

“Fine, I’m leaving. You’re on your own. Good luck.” Regulus said, getting up and going towards the end of the bedroom, walking rather slowly.

“You’re just going to roam around the house then come back again because you’re a lonely bitch." 

"You’re a lonely bitch, Sirius.” The Spirit responded, monotonously.

“We’re both lonely, now can you please come and help, and stop being a pain in the ass, Reg.” His brother just smirked at him. He knew what was coming. So he added and beat him to it. “Do not say the joke you’re thinking about.”

“Oh, you mean the joke about the pain in the ass? Yeah, you just stole it.” Regulus was now beside him again, grinning. “Sure, I’ll help. You wouldn’t really want to miss tonight’s pain in the ass, would you? Big bro.” His grin got wider. Sirius could only facepalm as his brother was now laughing and doubling over on the floor with laughter at his very lame joke. 

“I’m losing my mind here, in a crisis, and you’re laughing,” Sirius growled. He wanted to grab Regulus, smack him. His hand would just go through him, it makes him sad. 

“So, the usual. Except, I’m the one laughing this time.” Regulus said, finding his composure again. 

“I’ll just cancel with moony, and miss out on the opportunity to see him for the next three months,” Sirius mumbled, getting up, shoulders slouched. He felt like crying.

“Or, you could wear those and have the greatest evening for the next three months.” He turned around and saw Regulus trying to pick a shirt and a pair of trousers out of the pile, he failed obviously and ended up pointing at them while looking at Sirius. He walked back and picked up what his brother chose. 

They were dark Jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket, except that it’s not the one he normally wears. It’s much more modest, without all the chains, pockets, and excessive accessories. “Simple, yet charming,” Regulus commented as Sirius was examining the clothes. 

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” Sirius looked up to meet his brother’s eyes. It’s insane how they’re just more alive now than ever before. “Aren’t I always?” Regulus beamed back at him.

“Yeah, I’d hug you.” Sirius smiled, looking down at his clothes. “Don’t worry, I hug me every day.” Regulus was wrapping his arms around himself, “Like that, self-love. It does wonders. You should try it." 

"One day, Reg. One day, I just might. I’ll go change now.” Sirius said, smiling sadly. 

“I have all the time in the world,” Regulus spoke confidently, hands on his waist. “By the way, you really needn’t stress that much about what you wear. I don’t think Remus gives a shit, Sirius.” Sirius cracked up, hummed in response, and turned around for the second time to leave the bedroom. “and I mean it in every good way, brother.” Regulus shouted from inside the bedroom as Sirius was shutting the bathroom door.

It’s funny how things turned out with Sirius, he grew up in a hell house, with abusive parents. Ran away to his new family, the Potters. Left his actual brother in the hands of Voldemort. Fell in love with his male, half-blood, werewolf best friend. How he’s currently fighting in a war against his former family, against everything he was raised to believe in. How he has his brother with him at any given time, comforting him when neither James nor Remus could be there. It’s funny how everything in Sirius’s life seems shit yet the best it could ever get at the same time. He didn’t want it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starsandmoonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
